TBNRNation Game Show
by Real-TBNRNation-Takeru
Summary: One day the walking dead cast walk into my tv show called TBNRNation are you smarter then a youtuber Berl and Sophia with oc. (Sorry Beth and Carl Break up) Then she starts to date Richie Its Fuck up
1. Chapter 1 Walkind Dead Cast

**Hey Guys Welcome To my new Youtube season of the Games Show called are you better then a youtuber:** I say to the TV

"The First person on the stage is Jerome". I say

"Thanks for having me on Stage Richie". Jerome says

"What up Jerome and do u know the rules". I say to Jerome

"I'm good Richie and I don't know the rules" Jerome says

"Okay I will say them now and only now" I say to Everyone "Try to be the Clock and get the most answer right that all the rules".

"Okay sound easy" Jerome says

"This week opponent for Jerome is the 3 time winner to this show Nate N or I_LIKE_CAKE" I say

*Nate walks on stage hears the door open*

"Did you hear that people" Nate N says

"Hey where are we" Carl Grimes says

"Stay behind me son" Rick Grimes says

"WHO ARE U PEOPLE" I YELLED to them

"I'm Rick here Carl over their Lori,Sophia,Beth,Glenn,Maggie,Shane,Dale, Carol, the black dude is T-Dog and the other is dude it his brother but we don't call him by his real name" Rick says to me

"Hey I'm Richie their Jerome and my best friend Nate N or I_LIKE_CAKE" I says to them

"Sophia go and play with Richie, Carl and Nate" Carol says

"Why MOM do I have to play with the Boys and not Beth and Maggie" Sophia says

"Because Carl is dating Beth and Richie is the same age as you baby" Carol says

"Yeah but I don't know him" Sophia says

"That how Carl and Beth started to date Carl kiss her on the Lips ask him is he single" Carol says to sophia

"Okay Mom" Sophia says

*Sophia walks over to Richie*

"Um Richie are you single" Sophia ask me

"Yeah just got dump today before you guys came in" I says to Sophia

"Why and How" Sophia ask me

"Don't want to talk about it" I say to Sophia madly "Sorry Sophia I was dating her for a Month now that why I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It okay Richie you are cute" Sophia said blushing

"Thanks Sophia you are pretty" I say blushing

 **That a rap thanks for reading and watching the T.V Show see you next week with stuff.** I say


	2. Chapter 2 New Show

**"Hey Guys let get back to Richie and Sophia Now"** Richie says to tv.

"Um Sophia do u want to go out with me like boyfriend and girlfriend" I say to sophia

"Um Richie we just meet u" Sophia says

"your mother talking about that Carl and Beth kiss then start to date why not us Sophia I know u like me stop hinding it form me" I say to Sophia

"Um what" Sophia says

"Do you just want to date" I say to Sophia

"Okay Richie" Sophia said happily

"Okay Sophia what a ship name for us" I say to Sophia

"Um how about this Riphia" Sophia to me

"Okay Sophia it sound Good to me and Carl, Nate and Jerome come here now" I say

"What is it Richie" Nate said to me

"Just come over here" I say to them

"Fine Richie were coming over right now"Nate said to me and Sophia "Come on Carl and Jerome Richie wants us" Nate said to Carl and Jerome "Fine" They said after talking about Youtube

"What do u want Richie"Carl ask me "I'm making a new T.V show it were you guys answer fan mail for the views and I read them out load and answer then truly" I say to them

"One thing why the Crap would I do that" Carl said "Because you guys will make more money" I say to them

"Money yes I will do that" Daryl said happily

"We all will do it not for the money for Richie,Nate, and Jerome because they let us in" Rick said happily to them all

 **"Tomorrow Will start the fan mail"** **TBNR Nation Minecraft and More Said**


	3. Chapter 3 fan mail

**Welcome Back to TBNRNation T.V Show**

 **"Hey Guys here is the fan mail episode" I said**

"So who here is going to help me when I'm sick oh it going to be Carl and Sophia" I say

"Wait what"Carl and Sophia say

"What wrong with that Carl" Beth says

"It's nothing much but Sophia is my Ex-Girlfriend" Carl says blushing what he said "Why didn't you tell me early" Beth says madly

"Sorry Beth" Carl says "No Carl you lied and said I never dated someone" Beth said "No I said I dated someone before you" Carl says

"Here is a question for Beth who is cuter me or Carl" I say weirdly and blushing

"I have to say Richie" Beth says Happily "Okay that weird" I say

 **After the ads on tv**

"So how you day going Guy so Carl and Beth are having a fight right now Idk but I need them right now because one of them is the co-host of this show" I say

"Carl talk to me" Beth says "why did you say Richie name and not my" Carl said "He is the same age like us and his Short hair that is sticking up" Beth said

"Beth why don't you just date him then" Carl said "Richie want's to date you because him and Sophia just broke up"

"Okay" Beth said sadly

*Beth running and crying*

"Really Carl why did you break up with Beth" Glenn said

"Because she thinks Richie is cuter then me and he has better thing then me" Carl said "Let me talk to Richie" Glenn said

"Yo Richie who do u like" Glenn said "No one dude" I said weirdly.

"Stop lying Richie who do u like Beth or Sophia" Glenn said angrily "For the last goddam time Glenn I don't want to date anyone and I don't like no one" I say angrily

"You should know that Carl and Beth Broke up because of the question you ask her" Glenn said

"Glenn I didn't start this shit and if I like someone it would be Beth but she doesn't like me" I say to Glenn "She like you Richie" Glenn says *Before walking away*

 **AND THAT IS A Rap hope you guys like it I say**


	4. Chapter 4 Richie says his Backstory beth

**"And we Are back what happen to Richie and Beth let's see" TBNR Nation Minecraft and more says**

"Yo Beth whats up" I say "Nothing much Richie" Beth says Blushing

"Why did you and Carl break up Beth" I say "I need some space from Carl that why and why did u and Sophia break up" Beth say

"It because of my video on YouTube her mom hates me now" I say normal and blushing at Beth "Um Richie what do we do now" Beth says


End file.
